Wrenches and sockets having a gap at one part thereof to allow passage of a line into the tool are well known (in the case of sockets, being generically referred to as split, or slotted, sockets). In the actual use of many now known slotted sockets on a line fitting, a sequence of specific steps is required to use the tool. First, the slot in the socket and the slot in a socket driver housing must be brought into correspondence to allow proper positioning of the fitting in the socket.
The continuous line is then introduced to the center of the socket and the tool is moved axially until the multi-faceted annulus of the socket is engaged on the nut. The operator of the tool may then actuate rotation of the socket to rotate the fitting as desired, after which the tool is moved axially off the fitting. Typically the slot of the socket and the slot of the housing are not in agreement after the operation thus often requiring the operator to again bring the slots into correspondence for removal of the tool from the line.
The principal disadvantage to the current method of use of such tools is the need for clearance above or below the fitting for maneuvering the tool into operative position (with the socket engaged on the fitting) and for moving the socket off the fitting to realign the gaps so that the tool can be removed from the line without continuing to turn the fitting (necessary to prevent over or under torquing, accidental reengagement or the like). Such clearances are not always available, or, if made available (of necessity for maintenance in a particular application), may have inhibited optimal design of the structure.
Moreover, the diameter of a hydraulic line needs to be smaller than the flat to flat dimension of the socket (i.e., the distance between directly opposite fitting engaging facets) in order for many heretofore known tools to be used. This has been due to the necessity for movement of the socket along the line to achieve engagement and/or disengagement from the fitting. It is thus apparent that further improvement of such tools could be utilized to achieve greater flexibility and ease of use.
One solution to some of the foregoing problems involves ratcheting type tools which are configured to turn the fitting when moved in one direction but not when rotated in the other (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,259, 2,537,175, 2,578,686, 2,649,823, 2,551,669 and 3,927,582). These tools, however, have often involved numerous parts, cumbersome, complex and/or easily damaged structure, and have not always been easily adapted for use in confined spaces and/or with power driving mechanisms. Various other tools have been suggested which use gear driven sockets or the like (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,463, 3,620,105, 4,374,479, 2,630,731 and 1,648,134). These tools, however, also do not always provide for minimal manual manipulation of the tool during use, and/or do not always optimize flexibility and ease of utility, mechanical durability and thus reliability, and compactness of structure.